A New Beginning
by Silverflames16
Summary: Silver and Blaze are reunited and they travel to Blaze's world, but when unexpected complications emerge, Silver has a new challange on his hands.
1. A World After Iblis

**Author's Notes: Hello there again, and I'm back with my second story, "A New Beginning". This story begins about 6 months after the defeat of Iblis, but I have changed the timeline so that there was no "end of the world" scenario. There are going to be some slight character changes and at some points the ideas may seem a little far-fetched, but just go with it. As always, constructive criticism is both welcomed and encouraged. Lastly, I do not own any of the unoriginal characters, as they are property of Sega. P.S.-Things in single quotes are in the character's mind.**

(Silver's POV)

'This can't be; it wasn't supposed to happen like this. We were supposed to defeat Iblis together. And then I was going to seal him away, but now she's gone, my best friend. Why wouldn't it accept me as the vessel?' It didn't mater though, Blaze was gone and I was helpless. Even though Iblis was gone, it sure didn't seem like he was. His monsters remained and the flames that he conjured were here as well, to serve as a constant reminder and danger. Life remained a struggle, but everyone tried to attack each day with a positive outlook. The world was still a disaster, the only difference was that Iblis was gone, and while it was supposed to be victory, it sure didn't seem like it. The colony began to look to me for guidance. I became the leader of the colony, but I didn't want to be. It was a responsibility thrust on me after I defeated Iblis. I was the most skilled in combat, I was also the best at micro-managing, and I was also the fairest. So I tried to do my job to the best of my ability, rather than mope about Blaze. Now that she was gone, I felt more alone than ever. I had always felt alone, isolated among this small band of survivors. When Blaze came along, I was ten and she was a little hard at first, she was prideful, she didn't want anybody's help. When my colony shunned her though, her pride broke. They never trusted her, she was a pyrokinetic, she could manipulate the one thing we feared most, fire. She must have felt more alone than I did, the adults never said anymore than they had to and they never let us kids near her. But I was different, I saw that she needed a friend, and I did too. So I regularly defied my everyone's wishes and spent time with her. And our loneliness was what connected us. She knew that I had her back no matter what, and she had mine all the same. We were the best of friends in this ruined world, but there were some noticeable differences between us. And in many cases, she became a big sister to me, she protected me from a lot, knowing full well that I could handle myself. And she always seemed more mature than me, even though we were the same age, she always called me naïve, but never meant it as an insult, it was her way of telling me if something I was saying, thinking, or doing was childish. She knew that I desperately wanted to be a more mature person and she was giving me pointers. I just missed her so much, she was my best friend and now she was gone.

My daily routine was very, uninteresting. I did very similar things every day, I woke up early every day, and if I was lucky the sun would shine on any given day, but the cloud of ash and dust usually covered the skies. Then I would go and do a quick check of the perimeter of the colony, since Iblis' minions were most active at dusk and dawn. Once that patrol was over, I would open the colony. The entrance was sealed with a large stone that only a super strong man, or a psychokinetic, could move. Then I would go and make sure that everyone wakes up and eats breakfast, and then I would eat, if I ate. Then we would go about our normal routine, some people would try to grow food, some watch the children, and the rest, including me, would go and scavenge for supplies. After the daylight began to fade, we would all head back to the colony where we would eat dinner. Then I would take one last patrol of the perimeter and seal the entrance again. Then we would do work to keep the place clean and put the newly scavenged supplies to use, and by this point it would be pretty late, so everyone would begin to get ready for bed, and I would tell the kids a story. After that, I would go up to where I slept and try to sleep, but I would often be unable to sleep. I would toss and turn while the thoughts raced through my head, I always had so much to do, but the one thought that constantly burned through my mind was, Blaze. I didn't realize it at first, but soon I came to understand, I loved her. I would dream about her; her touch, her smile, her voice, all left to my imagination. I would dream of me and her living happily together. I longed to hold her, to feel her fur, and run my hands through her hair. To feel the warmth of her on the coldest of nights, if only there was a way to change the past, but still vanquish Iblis. But it didn't matter, she would never like me like that, she was my friend and like a sister to me, I mean, I didn't have any family. My father was killed and my mother got very sick right before Blaze arrived and she died soon after. I didn't have any siblings; I was an orphan, a child of the survivors. But I was special; I had psychokinesis, like my father before me. I was proud to follow in his footsteps and protect my people. But no amount of pride could get Blaze off my mind, but all I could do now, was dream.

(Late one night, Silver is sitting on a ledge near where he and Blaze first met)

'How did I end up here?' I thought to myself, I was sitting, precariously perched over a ledge, right next to where I first met Blaze, but to find out how I got here, I decided to retrace my steps. I woke up, very sore, I wound up rolling out of bed, if you could call it that, and landed on my head. I looked outside, no sunlight today. So I was already in a bad mood, so I put on my boots and gloves and went to do my perimeter check, everything was clear, so I opened up the colony. When I got back inside, most everyone was up and eating, so I grabbed a bowl of something that I'm not sure what it was. But whatever it was, I was undercooked, my bad mood got even worse. Then we went scavenging, I was hopping that since the day started so bad, that the rest would be better, I was wrong. One of the scavenging groups accidentally awakened a large group of monsters, so I had to rush and save them. I wound up getting a couple bad cuts, so I went to go look for some bandages, but after wandering around for a while, I stumbled on the spot of mine and Blaze's final battle with Iblis, I stopped as soon as I knew where I was. I felt a stinging pain in my heart, and tears form in my eyes, but I was able to keep my focus and continue with what I was doing I found some bandages and the rest of the day went without incident. I came late to dinner and I didn't eat anything, so I just sat there. But then one of my biggest critics decided to make a deal out of what had happened earlier. I wasn't the only one hurt, and then I was criticized on my ability to keep everyone safe. I wasn't in the mood to argue, so I decided to put him down with an ultimatum, "If you don't like the way I protect everyone, then you are more than welcome to fight the monsters yourself, but I will warn you, it's hard to fight them without some kind of power, and since I'm the only one here that does have any kind of power, ask yourselves. Do you really want my job, or will you shut up and accept that I'm doing my best!" And with that, I stood up and walked out; everyone stared at me in silence. I went outside and did my last perimeter check, then I sealed the entrance. Then I sat outside for a while, I just needed to be away from everyone. While I was sitting, a strong gust of wind blew a lot of ash on me; it stung my eyes very bad and made me cough. But instead of brushing it off, I sighed and went back inside; I still had to tell a story to the kids. When I got into the kids' room, they all sat up with attention, they were excited to hear my story, but I couldn't think of one. So instead, I told them of my last adventure with Mephelis and Eggman. But I left out the part where I tried to kill Sonic I wasn't more than halfway through the story when the kids really started to ask questions; about Sonic, Shadow, and Princess Elise. But most of the questions were about Blaze, most people didn't know much about her. But this story made her seem not so bad to them, and she wasn't. Blaze was great, they just never gave her a chance. Then one of the kids finally asked me, "Were you and Blaze going to get married?" I froze, there was an even more powerful sting in my heart and my throat went dry. But I told them, "It wasn't like that. But I think it's time for bed." This was met with an uproar from the kids, and I told them, "I'll finish the story tomorrow." And they agreed. Then they hopped into bed and I walked out. I went to my room, but I knew that I wouldn't be able to sleep, so instead I went up to the roof, through a secret passage in my room. The wind died down and there was no light, except for the flames below and the marks on my hand. And it was quiet, dead quiet. The only sounds were of charring fire and my breath, but it was a peaceful silence. It was nights like this that Blaze and I would sit up there and dream, dream of a world free from Iblis. Little did we know, a world without Iblis was almost as bad as a world with Iblis. The more I thought about Blaze, the worse I felt. It eventually came to a point where I couldn't stand another minute of it, I had to go somewhere. I didn't know where, but I had to be someplace else. So I went for a walk, if you could call it that since I flew a lot. I didn't have any direction or destination, but I would know when to stop. I wandered for what felt like hours, lost in thought, and then I looked at my watch. The watch was an heirloom; it had survived since before the day of disaster. The watch read 3:00 am, I had been wandering for close to four hours, and I had no idea where I was. Then I came to an opening, near a ledge, and I recognized the area instantly. It was the place where Blaze and I first met. My heart sank; I was right back where we started. That was the final straw, I couldn't take it anymore, I sat on that ledge and started to cry, I missed her so much, and I didn't care who or what heard me, maybe if they killed me, the pain would go away. I wasn't wishing for death, but I also wasn't running from it. And that was how I got where I am, it had been a rough day, and now I was crying, crying my eyes out, I didn't know what to do or think, all I wanted was Blaze back, to tell her that I loved her, but I knew that it would never happen. But fate however, is not without a sense of irony, because as soon as that thought crossed my mind, I heard a voice say, "Silver?"

**A/N: I also apologize if a lot of this is in the passive voice.**


	2. On Her Own

**Author's Notes: I just want to say that I'm terribly sorry about the spacing and that I'm gonna try to do a better job with this chapter.**

(Blaze's POV, earlier that evening)

The feeling of falling disappeared and I felt myself being sucked back into reality. There was a thud as my feet hit the ground. I was a little weak in the knees at first; inter-dimensional travel was always hard on me, but after six long months on that forsaken world, I was back in Crisis City. The gem had worked just like I was told it would. I felt in my pocket for the other gem, and it was right where I left it, however the gem I used to open the portal was gone so I knew that I was going to only be able to open up one more portal, a portal to my world.

And I wanted Silver to go with me, but the portal was only able to move two people, so I knew it was going to be hard to convince him to come with me. But he had to, back in my world, I was royalty; I would be able to give him a better life than what he had here.

And more, it had been for a long time that I felt something more for Silver. I think it began when he accepted me when everyone else shunned me. The way he always gravitated towards me, like a moth to a lamp. The fact that he would go to great lengths o help and protect me. He was always so naive and I would tell him all the time. But what he didn't realize was that, telling him he was naive was my way of saying "I love you."

But I knew that he would never feel about me that way, I was like a big sister in his eyes. And on that fateful day when we finally defeated Iblis, he asked me if we were friends. That stung me a lot, but now I could change his future and admire him from afar for the rest of my life.

Snapping out of my daydream and back to reality, I looked around and after a quick moment, I was surprised to find that Crisis City looked exactly the same as when I left. Rivers of lava still flowed through the city and he sky was still covered in ash and smoke. The faint charing of the world was also present, and I thought to myself, 'Has no time passed here at all?' Because in all honesty, I was expecting them to have gotten somewhere in six months. I wasn't expecting perfection or even a thriving society, and then the worst thought hit me,

'What if something happened to them?" But they had Silver with them, and I knew that he would never let anything happen to them. So, trusting my knowledge of Crisis City, I set off for the colony, figuring that I would start my search for Silver there. Looking around, I could tell that the sun had been down for a while so everyone should be back in the hideout.

As I walked through these deserted streets, I could not help but be taken back to my less than fond memories of Crisis City, and how happy it would make me to leave it behind forever. And the thought of Silver coming with me excited me, my best friend and I, living the good life back in my home world.

Finally reaching the colony, I could see the entrance and where it was covered up by a stone, so I knew that they might still be there. However, I was unable to move the stone by myself, and I also didn't want to cause a disturbance. So, using my superior climbing skills, I scaled the side of the building up to where Silver's room was. Being as quiet and inconspicuous as I could, I reached Silver's room, only to find it empty.

My heart sank a bit, but I saw Silver's bed, messy and unmade like it always was, so I knew he had been there recently. I also saw my bed, which he kept just the way I left it, untouched for probably six months. He also had little trinkets scattered around the room. Silver had always adored these trinkets, it felt like a connection to a normal life for him. But then a glimmer of something caught my eye on my pillow. Laying my pillow was a small heart-shaped locket that had a picture of Silver and I inside. And for the first time in a long time, I was touched and I felt a warm feeling in my heart, a feeling only Silver could give me.

Taking the locket and putting it around my neck, I continued my search for Silver. I f he wasn't in his room, perhaps he was up on the roof. On nights where one or both of us couldn't sleep, we would go up there and it would calm us down. We could escape from it all and dream of a world free of Iblis. So, feeling around on the wall for the secret passage hat led to the roof, I could tell that the room was a lot less dusty than it used to be. Feeling a grove on the wall, I pushed the door open to reveal a passage up to the roof. So as not to startle Silver if he happened to be up there, I walked as quietly as I could. And after a quick minute, I had reached the roof, only to be disappointed again by not even a sign of Silver.

Growing slightly frustrated with this, I figured that perhaps Silver had gone out for a walk, as he would often do when he was frustrated with the rest of the colony. I was now annoyed but I didn't want to wait for him to return and I felt it wouldn't be too hard to find him, especially with his green glowing aura. However, I was very much mistaken.

My search that I thought would be rather short turned into hours. And I began to lose hope in my search and return the colony, as I knew that they would be awake soon, but just as I was about to give up, a noise caught my ear. Intrigued by the sound, I moved towards it, and eventually I came to an opening. And sitting on a ledge, I saw a figure, their head in their hands and crying.

Upon closer inspection, the figure turned out to be none other than Silver. It took me a moment to realize it was him. His quills had grown longer and his fur was a duller grey, but I also saw the faint glow of the marks on his hands. Now I felt myself being drawn towards him, but I was unable to say anything. I had been thinking about this moment for some time, but now I felt scared. Scared that he would be angry at me for taking Iblis; I couldn't imagine what that felt like for him, and if only he knew what it felt like for me. But gathering my courage, I found the strength to speak, one little word, "Silver..."


	3. A Joyful Reunion And Sad Truth

**Author's Notes: I hope that the last chapter wasn't to short and that the spacing wasn't as bad. Again, reviewing and commenting is encouraged.**

(Silver's POV)

I almost didn't notice it as first, but something in the voice that had said my name was both familiar and soothing. I turned around to see the source of he voice and I froze when I saw Blaze walking towards me with a look of uncertainty on her face, as though she was unsure if it was me. I stood up and replied, in utter disbelief, "Blaze?" She could only nod, so I asked, "Is it really you?" And she nodded again. I added, "Prove it."

She lit a fire in her hand and shot a flame over my head. Now sure it was her, I ran to her and gave her a hug. I was excited to see her, but it seemed that she was even more excited to see me, because she was hugging me much harder. We ended our embrace and stood at arm's length. I was first to speak, and I had a million questions, "What are you doing here? How did you get here? What happened to Iblis?" Slightly overwhelmed at first, she answered each of my questions in sequence, "I came to find you. I got here through a portal caused by a gem. And I got rid of Iblis."

I was so excited that she was back, I didn't even think to ask how she got rid of Iblis. Wanting a better explanation, I asked, "Why did you come here, I thought you were in a different dimension, or worse." She gave me a warm smile and replied. "I came to find you; I have a question I need to ask you." And I replied, "Sure, what is it?" She answered, "I am in posession of a gem that I can use to open up a one time portal to another dimension, such as the one I came from. And I wanted to ask you if you wanted to come with me back to my world." My eyes went wide and an ear to ear smile stretched across my face, and I replied, "Of course I would! I cant wait to tell everyone. They'll be so excited when they learn that they get to leave this world."

I looked at Blaze for confirmation of my ambition, thinking it would be impolite to just invite ourselves to her world. Blaze, however, did not return my smile, but instead, a frown formed on her face. My smile faded as well and she answered my unasked question. "I'm afraid to tell you this Silver, but, the portal can only move two people and my gem is only good for one use." My heart sank, I knew what she was getting at. She spoke to me again, "I know what your feeling, but trust me, it would be best if you came with me. My world is beautiful, the people are great, and it would be much better than here." She wasn't making me feel any better, and as much as I wanted to go, I couldn't just leave."

As though she read my mind, she spoke again, "You're really intent on staying; you've really grown. What else has changed? Look Silver, sometimes you need to leave in order for something to prosper. When I left, you thought you needed me, and after only six months, look how much you've grown." I snapped, "Stop talking to me like I'm a child." I was getting really angry now, and she was getting really upset.

I shouldn't have yelled at her, she was only trying to help me. "I'm sorry Blaze. I'm just frustrated." I put my head in my hands and sighed. She took a step closer and ran a hand through my quills. "I know Silver. It's just that, no one has fought harder than you and now you deserve a reward. And the truth is..." She leaned in close and dropped a voice to a whisper, "...I love you." I looked up at her in utter shock. I hadn't seen that one coming and was at a loss for words.

She spoke again, "But it's okay, I know you don't like me that way; I just thought you should know." I was shocked even more. She really didn't know how I feel. I had to let her know, so I leaned up and kissed her, a real kiss, on the lips. She was shocked even more so I pulled back, and we were both blushing in a furious shade of red. I was the first to speak, "I love you too; that's why I'm so frustrated." Now feeling more confident in my answer, she asked, "So do you want to come with me or not." I smiled and said, "I will...under one condition." She looked at me, waiting for my one request. "Let's wait a bit, just so I can train the colony how to fend for themselves." She conceded this point and I wrapped her in a hug.

So we set off back to the colony, and we arrived back just as they were making breakfast. So I led Blaze inside and had her wit in a room adjacent to the mess hall while I could introduce her. But there was something strange as I entered the mess hall, everyone was on one side of the table, and the kids were nowhere to be seen. They all noticed my perplexed look and a voice in the crowed addressed me. It was my biggest critic, Xavier, "Have a seat Silver." He emerged a motioned to a chair, all alone opposite the group. I did as I was told but kept my wits about me.

Xavier spoke again, "The group and I have decided that while you are an excellent fighter, we feel that you are unfit to lead." Finally grasping the gravity of the situation, I responded, "Is this a coup?" And he replied, now pacing around, "A bloodless one, but a coup none the less. We have no intention of harming you. It's just that, the others and I agree that we need a new leader." And I retorted, "And who is my replacement, you?" He shot me a small smile and continued, "It does not matter. What is more important is what it means for you. You are still a part of a colony, just...not like you were. Don't take it personally Silver, I'm looking out for everyone here."

I scanned the group, and they all avoided eye contact. Now I stood up and addressed them, "This is outrageous! How could you do this to me after all I've done for you!" Xavier spoke, "No one is denying that..." But I cut him off, "I have risked life and limb for you people. I lost my childhood fighting and my best friend winning. Sure, back when I was the champion of Iblis, you people were bowing at me feet to guide you. But only six months later, you "overthrow" me." Xavier placed a hand on my shoulder and tried to speak, but I threw him against the wall with my psychokinesis. "Don't you dare touch me traitor." I turned now to the group who were cowering in fear.

I knew that nobody would stand with me, so I stormed out of the colony with Blaze following close behind. "Are you okay?" She asked, and I only replied, "Let's go, forget them."


	4. Journey To A New World

**Author's Notes: I apologize for the last chapter on how it seemed rather unrealistic, but it was the most convenient way to move the story along and start getting to the point which will be in this chapter. **

**So uhm, reviews are encouraged, as I do take your feedback into account and feel free to contact me if you would prefer to discuss it in depth.**

(Silver's POV)

We walked in silence for a few moments; I was so furious that I didn't really know where I was going but I knew that Blaze was walking behind me, as I could hear her footsteps. After what felt like a half hour, Blaze finally spoke,

"Do you want to talk?" I shook my head, "Nothing to talk about."

And Blaze replied, "Don't say that." But I shot her a look and said "Drop it. Now, do you have the gem to open a portal?"

Blaze nodded and pulled a light blue emerald out. She then began to mumble a few words to the emerald and then threw it on the ground. The gem shattered as though it were from the dust that rose, a light formed and grew, and soon a portal was revealed. She took one look at me, and I was looking towards the colony. I let out a sigh, turned to her, and gave her a nod. She took my hand and kissed me on the cheek,

"On three. One...two...three!" We both jumped into the portal.

Traveling through, I could feel Blaze's hand tighten in mine, although, when I would look over to her, I could see only my hand. The feeling of inter-dimensional travel felt similar to chaos control. However, it felt as though I was being pulled somewhere. But after only a short while, I felt myself speeding up and soon, the illusion that surrounded me faded and I experienced the feeling of falling. But I also heard Blaze screaming and when I took a quick look around, I saw that we were nearly 200 feet above the ground, and falling fast.

Acting quickly, I used my powers to stop us and let us down easy, into a wooded area. Blaze had always been deathly afraid of heights and flying even more. However, the lower we got, the calmer she became until eventually, we reached the ground. Regaining her composure, Blaze began to look around, and in a joking tone, I asked,

"So, where are we?" She continued to look around, now looking at the trees, and finally she turned back to me and said,

"We are in the center of the Epistrian forest, not far from the kingdom of the same name." I asked,

"And where are you from?" And she replied,

"I am from the kingdom of Epistria." And I replied,

"So were real close then?" She nodded and I added,

"Race you there!" And darted off, but she called me back,

"Wrong way!" I turned to see her running away and I sprinted after her.

She was much quicker than me, but then I just decided to fly. I was much quicker than she was in the air and I quickly caught her. It was easy dodging trees, but it was the branches that one needed to look out for. We both ducked and sidestepped our way through the woods and eventually came out to an opening.

Emerging from the woods and into a windswept meadow, I could see a city across of it. The city looked to wind its way up the hill and shined brightly in the midday sun. I could hear the faint sound of the ocean and figured that the sea was just beyond the city. I said,

"How does it feel, being so close now?" She replied,

"Pretty good." We ran across the meadow and in a moment, we were at the entrance to the city.

Passing through the gate and into the town, it was alive with midday activities. The marketplace was bustling and people were going about their business. There was something different, the design reminded me of Soleanna. Old fashioned, not sprawling and advanced like Crisis City would have been.

As we worked our way through the crowd, I took Blaze's hand to make sure we weren't separated. People casted us looks of shock and I could see them whisper to each other. I figured we were a sight to see. I was covered from head to toe in dust, with cuts and scratches all over me and tattered torn up cloths. And if they recognized Blaze, what a sight that must have been, since she was missing for who knew how long it was here.

Working our way out of the lower city and up towards the castle, I figured that these were the middle class houses, and I wondered if one was Blaze's. I then asked her,

"Your family wouldn't mind if I stay with you guys, would that." She shook her head,

"Not at all." We continued out of the middle class houses and up to the rich housing. I was surprised, Blaze was rich. But it wouldn't have mattered, I loved her no matter how much money she had.

I wanted to make a comment but as fast as we entered the rich housing, we were past it and now all alone as we continued to walk up towards the castle now, which was the crucible of the city. Surprised, I asked,

"Do you live in the palace!?" And smiled and shook her head,

"Your so naive, but it's cute." I wanted to say something but she let go of my hand as we walked up the steps of the palace. We approached the door and Blaze used one of the knockers to get the attention of the people inside.

There was a rustling behind the door and then a slot slid open. A voice inside said,

"May I help you?" But as the pair of eyes fixed upon Blaze, they froze and the voice said in almost a whisper,

"Impossible." There was fumbling with locks and the door flung open to reveal a Macaw with his eyes fixed upon Blaze.

"Princess Blaze, is it really you?" Blaze gave a nervous smile and said, "Hi James."

**Author's Notes: I really made a better effort at spacing this time, I hope it's the best spacing I've done yet.**


	5. The Royal Family Of Epistria

**Author's Notes: Not much to say here other than I hope you enjoy. **

I was at a loss for words. I wasn't sure if I heard it right but I could have sworn that the bird just called Blaze, princess. But just then, he rushed to Blaze and wrapped her in a hug that I was sure was going to squeeze the life out of Blaze. She managed to escape his grasp, and he spoke.

"I'm sorry Princess but it's been five years, and I'm just so glad to see you." Blaze gave a small smile and said,

"It's quite alright James. And how many times have I told you, to just call me Blaze." The bird smiled and said,

"Once more, as always princess. Ah, but there is no time, we must set off to your parents, they will be most pleased to see you."

We stepped inside as James closed the door. I whispered to Blaze, "Princess?" And she replied, "I'll explain later, but for now shut up and follow my lead." And just like that, Blaze had gone from sweet and loving back to her old serious self. James took the lead as we set a blistering pace, and Blaze said,

"James, you can slow down a bit. I'm sure my parents can wait 30 more seconds." I just couldn't peg Blaze down, one second, she's telling me to be quiet and the next she's lightening the mood with a joke. James responded,

"True, but why make them wait more. However, I must ask, who is your friend?" Again, I figured I was a sight in my tattered clothing, but as far as I could tell, the styles here weren't all that different.

Blaze answered, "This is Silver, he's my...traveling companion." I felt a strong sting in my heart and wondered why Blaze hadn't called me her boyfriend. Before I could interject, James spoke,

"Well then, welcome Mr. Silver. Any friend of Blaze's is a welcome guest here." I smiled and we continued in silence and after a short walk, we came to a large set of doors.

James opened the doors to reveal a throne room. Across the room, a purple cat and blue mink sat as what I assumed was king and queen respectively. Their eyes fell on the three of us as we walked towards them, none of us saying a word. The king and queen stood up and James addressed them,

"I am pleased to present, after a five year absence, Princess Blaze and her traveling companion, Silver." The couple walked towards Blaze and I took a step back. The king took on look in his daughter's eyes and then all three of them wrapped in a hug, a family reunited. I got a warm feeling in my heart and I heard the faintest sobs of joy. The king then escaped from then hug while his wife held on to Blaze and he addressed me,

"Thank you for my daughter, I am forever in your debt sir. If there is anything I can do, all you must do is ask."

I got a smile on my face and spoke, "It was my pleasure. I must ask though, because I have no home, I was hoping I could live here." The king smiled and gave a roaring laugh,

"But of course my boy...James!"

"Yes sire?" James asked.

"Show Sir Silver to the bed chambers in the south wing, let him choose one."

"At once sire." James replied. The king added,

"And have a feast arranged to celebrate the return if the princess." James gave the king a nod and motioned for me to follow him, which I did. We set off at another blistering pace and after a few minutes, and several flights of stairs, we arrived at what I assumed to be the south wing.

James spoke to me, "Pick any room that you wish Sir Silver, except for the one all the way at the end on the right. Dinner should be around seven. If you need anything, seek out one of the servants. You are our guest now and they would be more than happy to help you. You may go wherever you wish except for doors that are locked. Welcome to Epistria, Sir Silver." And just like that, he left me.

I took an easy stroll down the corridor and finally picked the room third from the end. I opened the door and my eyes went wide. I was taken aback by the view of the sea. The wall opposite the door had two large bay windows and a fireplace between them. There was a bed facing the windows on the wall with the door, king size and it looked so soft. There was a closet to the left which, upon closer examination, was fully stocked with cloths that were very close to my size. Slacks and jeans, and some very nice polos and sweaters. And the wall opposite the closet, was a bathroom.

The bathroom was probably the best part. It shined with a fresh clean and came with. Shower ad separate tub. It then dawned upon me that I could use a shower. With out any hesitation, I stripped down and took a nice hot shower. The feeling of the ash and dust washing off of me felt great and I finally felt like things were starting to go right for me. But I couldn't help but wonder why Blaze had never told e that she was a princess, and more importantly, why she referred to me as her, "Traveling companion." But I knew she had her reasons and I trusted her.

I jumped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around my waist. The closet was a walk in and I put on a pair of slacks and a blue polo with a white undershirt. I walked out of the closet and sat down on the bed, putting my boots on, reattaching my bracelets and putting on my gloves. I wondered wether or not I needed them anymore.

I needed the bracelets, as they allowed me to focus my power through my hands. But my boots were a little exorbitant and I decided that I would rather have just a pair of shoes. But my gloves were part of who I was and there would be no question on them. Just then, there was a knock at my door. I turned to see Blaze standing in the doorway.

Blaze gave me a smile and sad, "I see you've picked a room." I replied,

"Shouldn't you be with your family?" And she replied,

"I managed to get away; I wanted to see you." And I replied,

"No really, it's been 5 years. I'm sure that as your _Traveling Companion_, I can wait." Blaze's smile faded, "Silver, I..." But I interjected, "Why didn't you tell me Blaze? Why didn't you tell them?"

Blaze sat down next to me and took my hand, "I don't know Silver. I guess I didn't want to overwhelm them with a relationship. And I didn't tell you because I wanted you to like me for me, not for who I was. You heard how I talk to James, I resent my title sometimes."

She was starting to sound sad, so I gave her a kiss on the cheek and said, "Blaze, you're an amazing person and a beautiful girl. I don't understand how anyone couldn't like you." She smiled a little and gave me a kiss back,

"Don't worry, they'll know soon, I just need to figure out how to tell them."

Later that night, there was a feast in honor of Blaze's return. It was amazing, food everywhere. I took a seat next to Blaze, who was at her father's right. The queen was at his left, and elderly man in robes across from me and other high ranking officials were present as well. The first course was an assortment of side conversations, but when the main course came around, the focus shifted to Blaze and I. The king addressed us,

"So, what have you done in your five years absence." Blaze and I gave each other a shrug and marveled them with our tale. From Iblis to Eggman to right then and there. However we left out the plan to kill Sonic and that we had fallen in love.

As our story ended, dessert had been served and the queen said to Blaze, "What an amazing tale. But now that you're back and slightly more age appropriate, we can start looking to find you a husband." I nearly choked and Blaze froze. The king, not noticing my gag, continued,

"The prince from Mons is about your age." And before Blaze could respond, I spoke,

"Isn't it a little early to be talking about marriage?" The queen turned to me,

"It is customary for the princess to marry on her eighteenth birthday, which is less than three years away." Before I could respond, Blaze spoke,

"Do I get a say in who I wed." The king gave her a warm smile and said,

"Of course you do. Who might that be?" Blaze's eyes fell on me and I braced myself for what she was about to say.

"Silver. I love Silver, and he loves me." Everyone except the old man sitting across from me scoffed and the king spoke,

"No offense to Sir Silver, but he is neither a prince or a native of this land as custom dictates. I'm afraid you'll have to choose again."

It then hit me, Blaze didn't want anyone to know because she knew I'd be rejected. Panicking, Blaze asked, "Isn't there anyway Silver can become an eligible suitor?" The old man across me spoke up,

"Sir Silver could take the trials." All eyes now fixed on the old man and the king scoffed,

"No one has ever completed them." The old man replied,

"I merely answered the Princess' question." Blaze now addressed the old man,

"There must be another way." The man replied,

"There is none." Acting on impulse, I spoke,

"I'll do it, I'll take the trials." There was a collective gasp. I had no idea what I had just gotten myself into, but that wasn't the time to think about it. The old man spoke once more,

"Sir Silver has accepted the trials. Your first trial begins tomorrow at sunrise, don't be late." The old man stood up and walked out.

There was only silence as everyone's eyes were fixed on me. I looked to Blaze for what to do next, but I turned to se her walking out of the dinning hall. Not being able to stand the stares for another minute, I chased after Blaze.

**Author's Notes: I know the whole trial thing is kind of a rip from the 06 game, but get over it. Please comment at will, I ant you to.**


	6. The First Trial

**Author's Notes: To those that were willing to forgive the Sonic 06 reference/rip off, thank you.**

(Silver's POV)

The halls of the palace were empty as I wandered about looking for Blaze. It had occurred to me that I had no idea where she would go and I was pretty sure that I was lost. I managed to find a servant and asked him,

"Have you seen the princess anywhere?" The servant replied,

"I saw her heading towards the gardens." He then pointed me down a hallway and I went off that way. As I walked towards the gardens, I couldn't help but wonder what I had gotten myself into, with this whole trial thing was. And the king saying that no one had ever beaten them didn't make me feel better. But that old man said it is the only way I could be an eligible suitor, but that was a little impulsive just acting off of his word.

I reached what I assumed was the gardens and the atmosphere changed. The intensity that I was feeling on my shoulders had lifted as the air pressure lifted. I walked into the gardens and crept through as quietly as I could so not to startle Blaze if she was there. I knew that When Blaze was upset about something, the person comforting her, usually me, had to handle the situation with care. Blaze was not one to show a lot of emotion, often electing to bottle her emotion up, and when she was upset and vulnerable, she could be rather unstable.

I found her sitting on a stone bench, her back to me. I snapped off a coupe lilacs and floated them over onto her lap. She picked them up and then she spoke,

"That was really stupid of you." I replied,

"Love makes people do crazy things." She turned around, and said,

"This isn't a joke Silver, these trials are deadly." She had a coupe tears running down her face and some of her makeup was running. I sat down next to her and said,

"It'll be alright, I can handle them." She replied,

"You don't understand, hundreds have tried, but no one has ever succeeded. And most that have tried have been killed." I felt myself feel a little hot under the collar, not expecting these trials to be life threatening. I put my arm around her and said,

"I'll be okay, trust me." She nodded, hardly convinced.

I gave her a kiss on the cheek and let her be. I managed to find my way back up to my room and when I looked at the clock, I was surprised to see that it was nearly ten, so I changed out of my cloths and got into bed. My thoughts on the pressure that was on me to succeed, our relationship on the line. But I had a knack for going to sleep with a lot on my mind.

I awoke about an hour before sunrise, and I got dressed back into my cloths that I wore in Crisis City. I emerged from my room and then it dawned upon me, I had no idea where to go. So I went looking for someone that could tell me where to go, but strangely enough, there was no one to be found. Now I was starting to panic, I was going to fail by default, so I was starting to run through the palace. I was running low on time, about ten minutes until sunrise, but just then, I heard the sound of drums and trumpets. Desperate, I ran to the sound of someone, anyone. As the sound got louder, I got more nervous as sunrise was mere moments away. I rounded a corner and was awestruck by what I saw.

I was in what I thought was the main courtyard (A place I never thought to look.) and it looked like an arena. There were stands that were packed with people with a sort ring in the center. There was what I thought was a royal booth, as I could see the king, queen, and Blaze. Sunlight was peeking through the columns and I stepped into the light. I was then approached by the old man from before,

"You made it! Allow me to formally introduce myself. My name is Marlo, the high priest of this land, and I will be conducting you're trials. If you have any questions, feel free to ask me." He then motioned for me to follow him towards the ring.

The crowd quieted as we stepped into the ring and Marlo addressed the crowd, "Ladies and Gentleman, welcome to the 142nd attempt of the trials of Epistria, and still without a victor." The crowd erupted in cheers, proud of their nation's trials. The crowd quieted again and he continued,

"Allow me to present our challenger, Sir Silver." There was a little applause and I ave a little wave to the crowd.

"The first trial, is the trial of skill." The was another round of cheers as Marlo returned to me,

"Alright, in this trial, all you have to do is defeat ten of our warriors without killing them. This trial is meant to demonstrate coolness under pressure, as well as precision and skill." He then patted me on the back and left the ring. There was another enormous roar; I looked across the ring two see ten men fully clad in armor and weapons.

I could not have stumbled into a better situation, combat. I looked around on the ground and saw an assortment of weapons and shields, but I didn't need anything.

"This isn't even going to be fair." I whispered as I walked across the ring to face them. They seemed confused as there was a collective gasp from the crowd, shocked that I didn't take any weapons. With an evil grin on my face, I cracked my knuckles and beckoned for them to make a move. They looked at each other and then back to me. Then one of two archers stepped forward and fired an arrow at me. I caught it with my psychokinesis and sent it back at him, drilled him in the knee, one down.

Then three more rushed me. I jumped up and they paused where I was standing. I whistled at them and they looked up to see me floating overhead. I came down and blew them away, but still alive, four gone. Another two came for me, so I grabbed one with my psychokinesis and threw him into his partner, six. Three more came in and closed on me; I grabbed all three and sent them flying back with a shockwave. My ego swelling beyond belief, I looked up at Blaze and gave her a wink. But my arrogance came with a price, the other archer had managed to load up an arrow and he nicked my side. The sharp sting hurt like crazy and now I was irritated. So, with my powers, I took his bow, and cracked him upside the head with it. He fell to the ground with a thud. There was silence for a moment, but then the crowd erupted in applause, excited by my victory.

Marlo came back into the ring and said, "Congratulations, you have completed the first trial, though we were expecting this trial to be a little more...difficult." I replied,

"Well, they drew a little blood." And I took my hand off my side to see a rather large gash that the arrow left. Marlo replied,

"Well yes, our nurse will attend to that. Anyway, your next trial is in three days, and I will give you more information when the day approaches." I nodded and went off for the infirmary.

In the infirmary, the nurse was tending to my wounds, stitching up my side. I was helping her in any way that I could, but she insisted that I sit back and remain still. She was just finishing up when Blaze showed up.

"That was really stupid Silver." I replied,

"I'm okay, aren't I." She sat down next to me,

"Silver, if you don't take these trials seriously, they'll kill you." I replied,

"I am, but that doesn't mean I can't have a little fun..." I pulled her in and gave her a kiss on the cheek,

"...just start picking out the color you want for the wedding." She smiled a bit, which frustrated her even more, since she was trying to be mad at me.


	7. The Will To Survive

**Author's Notes: One trial down, four to go. As always, comments are encouraged, it only takes a minute. But don't write complaining about how my writing is AU/OC, I already know that, I want constructive criticism. Also, sorry for the delay of this update.**

The next trial couple days went rather well. I was discharged the next morning, but I didn't spend a lot of time in the palace. The king did not approve of a romantic relationship between his daughter and an ineligible suitor. I also spent a lot of my time with Blaze, trying to send as much time with her as I could, because now that our relationship hung in the balance, every moment had a distinct sentimental feeling about it. But those moments were not to as, as the three days came as quickly as they went and it was about 8 am when I was approached about my next trial, but not by Marlo, but rather Blaze. It was a quick second and there were many people around us, but she managed to whisper in my ear,

"Dress warm today." I nodded in understanding and she went about her business. I took her advice to heart and was immediately approached by Marlo,

"How is your side feeling?" And I replied,

"Much better." He continued,

"Good. Meet me in the entrance hall at noon for the start of your next trial." I nodded and he left me. I ate breakfast, took a shower, and bundled with a couple extra layers before heading down to the entrance hall. Marlo was also there, bundled up, with two backpacks. Noticing my extra layers, he smiled, knowing that someone tipped me off and said,

"It's awfully warm to be dressed the way you are." I replied,

"I could say the same about you." He conceded this point and motioned for me to follow him.

We walked for what felt like a few hours, eventually arriving at the base of an incline. He stopped me and said, "Are you ready for your next trial?" I only nodded, and he continued,

"Your next trial, is the trial of will. This trial will test your ability to push forward at your lowest points. Your objective is to ascend this mountain and plant your flag." I nodded in understanding. He handed me a backpack, a flag, and added,

"Your essential survival gear is in here. And no flying, I will be watching." He then walked off into the forest and I was alone. Inside the backpack were rations, arctic clothing, but no matches or anything to make a light. Cloths and food, the essentials for life. I decided to hod off on the jacket as it was still quite warm.

I wandered my way up through a forested path for hat felt like an hour untill I began to notice that the trees were starting thin, the wind was picking up, and the sun was starting to set. Finally reaching the treeline, I felt the full force of the wind. And as I climbed a ridge, I could see just how far I was already, and how far I still needed to go. Below me, I could see the trees, a thick forest. And above me, the mountain, barren and snow capped. I could mae out the peak, in all its onmnisity. Now starting to get chilled in my boots, I bundled up and pushed on.

Moving at the pace I was, it felt like I was getting nowhere and yet still making progress. But every time I looked up, I saw the summit, still far away. I had covered about two and a half miles when sunset finally came. I could feel numbness in all my appendages and as the sun finally sank out of sight, I got a feel for just how dark it was. The wind also picked up and after a short while more, I could feel snowflakes falling on my head. I began to wonder if I should be setting in for the night, but that thought was dismissed as soon as it came. I had no means of making a fire, no shelter, and probably would be snowed in if I stayed a night.

The night dragged on and the cold continued to push in on me. I looked t my watch, 3:00 AM. I looked up towards the summit, completely bathed in moonlight. It appeared to only be a couple miles away. I was hoping to make it by sunrise. But I began to start feeling funny. My pace was slowing slightly and my shivering was beginning to increase, I was entering moderate hypothermia. This was also accelerated by the thinning air, making it harder for oxygen to get to my blood.

I soon became aware that I would not be making a trip back down on my own. I hoped that Marlo would be waiting at the top with heat and shelter. I was also at the point where it was too late to turn back as I would be dead before I reached the bottom. I took the notion of my fate very well and continued onward.

Light was finally beginning to appear on the horizon to the east and I was only a few hundred yards from the summit. But as I approached my goal, my knees grew weak and it became hard to stand. My world was spinning and I fell to my knees, unable to go any farther, a couple hundred yards short of the peak. It was so close, but it could of been a million miles away for all it mattered. Barely conscious, I whispered,

"Blaze, I'm sorry, I failed." I fell face down in the snow.

In my place I thought of Blaze, of how she was probably just sitting near a warm fireplace, anxious to hear of my trial. She would be heartbroken to hear of my death. And is was at that moment, at that exact thought, that I felt a fire light inside me. I then thought of how she would be for ed to marry someone she didn't love, and live the rest of her life in sorrow. The fire began to grow even more. And how she would send the rest of her days wondering what could have been, if only I made it to the peak. And at that thought, I felt a surge of energy, a renewed strength. I opened my eyes, and, with every inch of my body protesting, I rose to my feet.

The sun was beginning to crest the horizon, and I felt like I had strength to spare, even though my body was ready to quit. No longer satisfied with walking, I took off in a sprint, racing for the peak. I felt my blood boiling with adrenaline and reached the peak in a minute flat. I threw my pack off and ripped through it, looking for my flag. I found it, buried in my things. I snapped it open and rammed it home in the peak of the mountain. I looked around, I could see the kingdom to the south and the sun rising on my left. I let out a victory cheer that shook the mountain, through all adversity, I had done it.

Feeling my adrenaline wear off, I looked around for Marlo to confirm my victory and offer me shelter from the wind and warmth for my body. I was shocked to find no sign of Marlo, or any sign that anyone was her at all. It soon became apparent that no one was up there, and that I was quite alone. I screamed,

"Marlo! Why would you leave me here!? You said you were watching! So, where are you?!"

I fell to my knees and began to cry, knowing that, victory or not, I was going to die on that mountain. And just as I felt darkness envelope my body and death wrap his cold hands around me, I heard a voice.

"Silver!" It said, but I was unable to respond. I slid farther down into the snow, but I was not cold. No, death's hands felt rather...warm.

I woke up in some place soft and warm. I was unable to open my eyes at first, but it became apparent that I was not dead. I was weak, barely able to move. And as my eyes crusted open, I saw a familiar face. The same face of the short tempered nurse that tended to my arrow wound. She noticed my awakening, but said nothing. She just kept right at what she was doing, fiddling with an IV drip bag. She finally spoke,

"Your lucky Not many survive that severe hypothermia. And if it wasn't for the princess' fire powers, you probably wouldn't have. You're lucky she was with the group on that mountain looking for you. Her father didn't want her to." She motioned to my other side. I turned my head to see Blaze holding my hand, warming it. She looked restless and concerned, but she managed to give me a smile.

"You're awake." She said. I replied,

"Blaze, I..." She cut me off with a hug, wrapping me tight,

"I though I lost you." She whispered into my ear. I wanted to hug her back, but I barely had enough strength to stay awake, let alone lift my arms. The nurse spoke,

"Be careful with him, my lady, he's very weak right now." Blaze released me and sat back in her chair.

"You should be feeling much better by tomorrow, and full strength in a couple days time." The nurse said. I nodded and he continued, "

Get some rest, both of you. There'll be time to talk tomorrow." She got up and left us alone.

Blaze also stood and said, "I'll be back in the morning." She said. And with a kiss on my cheek, she was gone. I was alone again. I was left to wonder, if this was only the second of five trials, what else did they have in store for me.


	8. A Nice Break

**Author's Notes: Again, sorry for the delay between updates. I also apologize for the many typos in the last chapter. And also, his name is Marlo, M-A-R-L-O, not Mario, M-A-R-I-O.**

I awoke to the sounds of birds chirping and a soft morning breeze. Feeling much stronger, I sat up and rubbed my eyes. The was no drip bag in my arm and my body was not nearly as sore as it was. I opened my eyes to see Blaze, sitting in a chair beside me, reading a book. My movements caused her to look up from her book, and she gave me a smile as our eyes met. "You're awake." She said, and I replied,

"What time is it?" And she said,

"Just after ten." And I said,

"And how long have you been here?" And she replied,

"About 250 pages." Referencing her book, "About six thirty." And I replied,

"Oh...You know you don't have to sit by my bedside. I'm sure you have much more important things than watching me sleep." She replied,

"Perhaps...but this is somewhat my fault...for not telling you." Her smile faded, but I said,

"Hey now, don't be that way. There's no use getting upset about it now. I love you and that's all that matters. If this is what it takes, so be it." She replied,

"Your sweet." And I added, laying back on my pillow,

"Like sugar." She giggled a little, very rare for her.

"The nurse said that your condition greatly improved and that whenever you're feeling up to it, you're free to go." This caused me to pop right back up.

"Well in that case, I'm all set. In fact, how about you and I go on a little date tonight." She smiled and laughed a little,

"Okay, are you sure?"

"Positive." I replied, swinging my legs out of the bed. "I was thinking, dinner and maybe a nice, long walk or maybe dancing." She looked at me with slight disbelief,

"You...dancing?!" And I replied,

"Yes." And she said,

"Have you ever..." And I replied,

"No...but never to late to start." She smiled,

"You're sweet...alright, a date it is. What time?" And I replied,

"How about five or so, in the entrance hall" She smiled and gave me a kiss on the cheek. Then she got up and left me all by myself. I rested a short while more and then found myself out of the hospital wing and wandering back to my room. Along the way, I was met by Marlo.

"It is good to see that you are doing well. Much better than when we found you, face down and half frozen in the snow." My feelings were mixed towards him. On the one hand, he had been one of the nicest people to me. On the other hand, he wasn't there on the top of that mountain and I nearly died there. However, I decided that it wasn't his fault, so I said,

"You will have to try much harder than a cold mountain." Marlo gave a somewhat devilish smile and said,

"Be careful what you wish for, Sir Silver." He gave me a pat on my back and left me to continue on my way. I spent the rest of my day in the library and my room. They did have a great collection of books. I never heard of any of them, but I found that they had an unusual obsession with ghosts and the supernatural and the mind. And it was around five that I donned a sweater and went down to the entrance hall. Blaze was already there, but had dressed down to a simpler red dress. She greeted me with a kiss on the cheek and said,

"Hi." I replied,

"Nice to see you too."

Our date was wonderful. We had dinner at a small cafe in the lower village. And we danced in a nearby bar. It was wierd, as we had never had much chance to ever feel normal. Between Iblis all those years and then the trials that I was going through, it was nice to feel normal. It still was frowned upon for us to be together, after all, I was an illegitimate suitor. But it seemed that we went largely unrecognized. Later that night, we found ourselves walking back to the palace, well after midnight. Blaze was holding my hand.

I said, "That wasn't bad...for a first date." She smiled and replied,

"The first of many." She had been so subtle about it, but it was the first time that she had ever been optimistic about my trials.

"Blaze?" I said. She replied,

"Hmm." I continued,

"You know how much I love you right." She nodded. I kept going,

"And you know that I will always be here when you need me, right?"

"I do." She answered. I kept going,

"And I can trust that you will always be there for me right?" She smiled,

"You're so naive. Of course you can." I said,

"But lets say that something were to happen, and I fail these trials..." She cut me off,

"Don't say that, you will succeed. And if by some case you were to fail. I would elope with you if that's what it came to. I will only ever love you Silver, and you can count on that." I had a tear in my eye, truly touched by what she said. We walked in silence until we reached the palace.

"Shall we go up?" I asked. She consented, understanding my point. I swept her into my arms and flew up high. Her face had a nervous look, as she was always afraid of heights.

"Were is your room?" I asked. She said,

"Around to the other side." She pointed me towards the other side of the palace and directed me to a room that was near mine. In fact, it just happened to be the room that I was told that I couldn't take. I set her down on the balcony and just floated there. I didn't have a balcony in my room and she knew that, so she beckoned for me to pass through her room. She led me inside and I wasn't surprised by her room. Everything was a shade of purple. Her walls, royal purple. Her sheets on her four poster bed, were a much deeper shade. And her carpet was a much more lilac shade. I walked through the room and neither of us said a word. But just as my hand gripped her door knob, there was a slight whimper from Blaze. I froze and looked at her; she looked a little sad.

"What's wrong?" I asked. She replied,

"I don't want you to leave. I want you to stay here and sleep...with me." She may have said sleep, but I knew what she ment. So, instead of turning the doorknob, I locked it and slowly walked toward Blaze, now sitting on the edge of her bed. I knew that, if we were caught, the consequences would be desire. But I didn't care, all that mattered to me were those soft amber eyes that burned with desire and those lips that craved my kiss. She stood up to meet me as I took her in for a deep kiss and much needed embrace...


	9. The Heart Of A Hero

**Sorry for such a long delay. This is trial three of four, and let me say, things are really gonna ramp up now. Silver is gonna put everything on the line in this trial. Please comment and review.**

I woke up with Blaze asleep on my chest, still in a deep slumber. I wanted to say something to wake her up, but I was enjoying the tranquil pattern of her breathing too much to say anything. So I laid there, just watching her sleep, wondering what I would do without her. After what felt like an hour, Blaze's eyes finally opened up. She gave me a warm smile and I opened my mouth to say something, but before I could say anything there was a knock at the door followed by the voice off one of the maids, " Princess Blaze, the door is locked, is everything alright?"

I sprang out of bed, grabbed my cloths, and sprinted to the balcony while Blaze said, "No, everything is alright." She got up and threw a robe on and opened the door. I hastily put on my cloths while Blaze was engaged in a conversation with Blaze.

I didn't hear the beginning, but I picked up when the maid said, "If you don't mind me asking princess, what do you see in Sir Silver?"

Blaze's response was, "What do you mean by that?" She sounded a little offended.

The maid quickly added, "I don't mean it as an insult, but what makes him so special that Prince Addsworth from Mons isn't a possibility?"

Blaze replied, "Well, Silver has been my best friend for a long time, and I knew that he would go to the end of the world for me, and these trials prove it. Prince Addsworth is a good man, but he isn't and never will be Silver." There were no more words after that, but I did hear the sound of the maid leaving the room. The coast now clear, I reentered the room to see Blaze putting her hair up in her usual ponytail.

"I better get going before someone else shows up." I said. She got up and gave me a slight kiss on the cheek and I was on my way.

I crept back over to my room and got dressed and went on down to the dinning hall, but on my way down their, I was approached by Marlo, "Good morning Sir Silver."

I smiled and replied, "Good morning Marlo."

He continued, "Today is the day for your next trial. Meet me in the observatory room at dusk." I nodded in agreement and went about my day.

It was almost time and I found myself in the library, a room adjacent to the observatory, reading. I was all by myself, reading an adventure book. It was a story about a boy that went off exploring far away lands, fighting beasts and finding treasure. I hadn't seen Blaze since morning, but as soon as the thought crossed my mind, the door to the library opened and Blaze came walking in. She strolled across the room, but something was off.

She seemed slower, like something was bothering her. "I came to see you before your next trial." Even her voice sounded like there was something on her mind.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing." She answered. Her left ear twitched like it always did when she was lying. I gave her a look that told her I knew she was lying.

She let out a sigh, "It's just...It's just that I don't know about this trial."

I replied, "Blaze you know I can handle anything that comes my way..."

She cut me off, "No Silver! No one has ever beaten this trial. And those that have tried all went insane. This trial isn't about physical strength, it's all mental. Silver, you don't have to do this. You know that I would do anything to be with you. I've left once before; I can do it again."

I gave her a confused look, "What do you mean left."

She gave another sigh, "This isn't the first time my parents tried to arrange a marriage for me. I wouldn't do it, I couldn't. So I ran away. I told you that I stumbled into a dimensional rift, I did." I conceded her point, it was true, she told me she stumbled into a rift.

"But that doesn't matter, I will compete this trial. And then whatever Marlo has for my final trial..."

She interjected, "Your next two trials are immediate. I won't see you until you fail or win."

To which I replied, "Don't worry, I'll win." And at that moment, the observatory door opened and Marlo stood in the doorway, beckoning for me. Blaze and I both stood up and she gave me one last kiss,

"Good luck." She whispered into my ear. I walked into the observatory, and Marlo closed the door behind us. He then led me across the observatory to a pair of cushions on the ground and motioned for me to sit on one of them. Next to the cushions was a pitcher and a cup, the sooner containing some mysterious purple liquid. We both sat down and began to fill the cup.

"Are you ready for your next trial?" and I replied, "Of course." He finished filling the cup and offered it to me, which I took and drank. The purple liquid had a very bitter taste and a thick consistency.

I almost gagged on it all, but I drained the cup. Marlo continued, "Your next trial is the trial of heart. You will go on a journey deep inside your own mind in order top cleanse yourself of the darkness that plagues your soul." I wanted to feel insulted, but the more I thought about it, the more I realized that maybe I wasn't the greatest person,

"You need to face your greatest fears and overcome them. Your need to purge yourself of all doubt and regret, and forgive yourself for your mistakes. Only through admittance of failure can you move forward. Don't linger on your past and, when the time is right, seize the moment. You need to see through what isn't there and accept things for what they are and were." I nodded in understanding.

"The liquid you just drank is a sedative that will help induce a meditative trance, specifically designed for this trial." Once he mentioned it, I did notice that I was feeling unusually tired and struggling to keep my eyes open. "Now just relax and let the potion do its work." I did as Marlo told me, no longer fighting to stay awake. I quickly faded into a sleep...

I woke up on grass and could hear the sound of a creek. I sat up and took a look around; I was in a forest, and a rather beautiful one at that. But it was strange, the leaves on the trees had a more aqua hue and upon a closer look of some of the animals and insects, every single one of them had a aqua sort of aura around them.

"They have psychokinesis." I stood up, fascinated by this new world I was in, my mind. I began to walk around, following the sound of the water in the creek I heard. The sound was just what I thought, a small stream. I wasn't sure what I was looking for, but I knew that I would know when I found it. I decided to float myself over the creek and I kept on walking. I wondered how big these woods were and if they ever ended at all. But i wasn't walking for long before I came upon a reflecting pool.

The water was so perfectly still that it looked like a mirror. I looked into the pool and saw my reflection, but the image soon changed, and I was bombarded with images of flames.

"Iblis." I whispered, clenching my fist. But I relaxed my grip, I knew he was gone and that he could never hurt anyone ever again. The image shifted to images of me attacking Sonic and fighting Shadow. I felt bad of that memory, attacking innocent people, but I accepted that I was misled and that they forgave, or at least Sonic did. The image shifted now to Blaze and I standing on that foothold as she took Iblis in her body. I felt more rage boil in the pit of my stomach, that I wasn't good enough to protect her, but then I thought of her and I, our first kiss. The image shifted to that exact moment and then it shifted to a pair of green eyes and an all back figure,

"Mephiles." I said, angry that he deceived me, almost made me destroy the world by killing Sonic. I don't know what compelled me to look up, but I did and my eyes met a green pair on the other side of the reflecting pool.

"Mephiles." I said to him. The being only let out a bone chilling laugh and ran into the woods. I flew after him, believing this to be my test, Mephiles.

Marlo's words echoed in my head, "You need to purge yourself of all doubt and regret..." I could barely keep up with him, but I was following. I could finally see light through the trees and I came to a clearing by a cliff. Mephiles had stopped at the cliff's edge and had his back turned to me. "There's no where eft for you to run."

In a calm tone, the same that I remember, he said, "Oh, I wasn't running; I was leading...leading you to your destruction." He turned to face me, "Welcome Silver, to the destruction of your sanity."

I replied, angrily, "Don't try and deceive me, I know who you are. I regret nothing of my life, not anymore."

He chuckled again, "Oh really, not even her?"

I responded, "What are you talking about?" and he shook his head,

"The cat girl, the one that you're here for. You mean to tell me, that you don't regret everything that's happened to her, even in the slightest?" I shook my head.

"You and I know full well that you still harbor some hatred for Iblis, as well as me...or perhaps, it's hatred for yourself." He toyed.

"Shut up." I said.

"Anger that your weren't good enough."

"Shut up!"

He continued to poke, "Anger that you couldn't save her."

"Shut up!" I yelled.

"Anger that you failed."

"Enough!" I screamed. I set out a psycho-shockwave, that he merely brushed aside. We then began to fight. I hurled anything that I could get a hold of at him, and he sent shadow balls back towards me. He was good, but not as good as me. I began to get some hits and beat him back a little, and he began to get weaker. Now I really began to beat harder on him. But he changed his shape, to Sonic. And with the form change, so did his powers. He began to run much faster and try to hit me with homing attacks. But I had beaten Sonic before, and this was no Sonic. He quickly fell and I began to throw him around. He changed into a crystalline version of himself and he seemed to gain some strength back. But now he was gaining the upper hand. I was beginning to tire and he seemed to have strength to spare. He began to push me back, as I spent more time dodging than attacking.

He finally caught me with a shadow ball and it knocked me right up to the ledge. I didn't have anything close enough to throw at him and I wasn't strong enough anymore to fly.

"Beyond that ledge lies the extent of your mind, if you fall off that, you're sanity will cease to exist." He began to form a shadow ball and said, "Any last words before I take possession of your mind?"

I lowered my head, I failed, on the last trial, in my own mind. But then it hit me, this was my mind, and in my realm, I was master. I got a sinister grin on my face and looked up to meet him in the eye.

"What's so funny?" he asked.

I replied, "It's just that, this is my mind, my reality. And I can make whatever I want reality." His shadow ball disappeared and he lost crystalline form as I sapped his energy from him.

"Ugh, what are you..." I hit him with a psycho-shockwave that sent him flying into a tree. I felt my power surging, I grabbed him and threw him towards the ledge; He barely managed to stand after that.

I picked up a gigantic boulder with my psychokinesis and prepared to throw it at him, but he shifted his form once more, this time to Blaze. In a perfect mimicry of her voice, he said, "Please..."

I hesitated for a moment, but then Marlo's words echoed in my head, "...when the time is right, seize the moment." I shook my head and hit him with the boulder, knocking him over the ledge. His screams lingered for only a moment before it faded into nothing...

**I'm sorry if this seems a little unbelievable and turned out to be a rather anti-climactic fight scene, but you stuck with this story to this point, so are you really surprised that it came to this? Again, sorry for the break between updates, and please comment and review with any and all constructive criticism.**


	10. The Final Trial

**Author's Notes: If you are still reading after that last chapter, I applaud you for your perseverance and patients with my story. Again, comments and reviews are encouraged as long as the criticism is constructive.**

My eyes snapped open; I was laying on my back and in a cold sweat. It took me a moment to remember where I was, but I sat up to see Marlo looking at me, legs crossed, eyes fixed. "Congratulations, you have completed the trial of Heart."

I regained some composure and replied, "How do you know that I was successful?"

He smiled and replied, "You wouldn't be in any fit state of mind to talk."

I conceded the point and said, "So, what now?"

He continued, "Now, your next trial. No one has ever gotten this far before." He stood up and motioned for me to follow him. We walked through another door and down several long corridors without seeing anyone or saying a single word. I could see that it was well into the night outside. We finally reached a room that Marlo motioned for me to enter. I walked in and saw two tables, with cloths over them. Marlo shut and locked the door and then stood between the two tables.

He spoke, "You have overcome so much and impressed me at every step of the journey, it all comes down to this, the Trial of Spirit. As a ruler, you are expected to show the utmost devotion to your duty, no matter the cost. So your final trial, is a choice. Your first option..." He removed the cloth from the left table, "...is royalty." There was a crown and scepter on the table all that I needed to be able to marry Blaze.

Before I could say anything, he continued, "Your second option..." He removed the cloth from the other table, "...is Blaze, you must choose. If you choose the crown, you will be crowned a prince at this instant, and be the first to ever complete the trials. But your romantic relationship with the princess will be forfeit. Or you can choose the princess, but you will not be crowned a prince, and you will fail the trials."

My world shattered, I couldn't believe it, no matter what I choose, there was no way I could win. I could take the crown and lose Blaze. Or I could take Blaze, but lose her anyways.

"You knew. Why did you suggest it if you knew that it would come to this?" Marlo had no words for me this time. But it was my own question that got me thinking, why would he suggest these trials if I could never be with Blaze, regardless of the outcome.

He spoke, "I know what your wondering, and to be honest, I don't know myself. What I do know is that you need to make a choice." I could never turn my back on Blaze. I had no idea how we were going to make it work, but we would, my choice was clear.

"Blaze." I whispered.

Marlo asked, "What?"

I spoke louder, "Blaze, I choose Blaze."

Marlo let out a sigh, "Well, I'm sorry then, you fail." I hung my head in defeat, unsure of what to do. I heard Marlo walk past me to leave the room, "I don't regret it."

Marlo stopped. "I don't regret my choice. Blaze was my whole motivation for these trials; I would not lose my integrity."

Marlo let out another sigh, "I understand, but that will not help your cause. What's done is done." He began to work the lock.

A couple tears streamed down my face, "Don't you have any sympathy?"

He stopped again, "I lied to you, there has been one victor to these trials..." He walked back towards the table, and I raised my head to look at him. "...the king is not a native of this land. He is from the nearby nation of Folet. He came to Epistria, seeking fame and fortune. Needless to say, he joined the army and made a name for himself. He also fell in love with the princess, and she with him. When he was told that the only way he could marry her was to complete these trials, he took the challenge, overcoming every obstacle and making it to this very spot where he was presented with the same choice. The king chose differently, choosing royalty over the princess. This broke the princess' heart and she very quickly lost the will to live. She died soon after. The king blamed himself, and after he became king, forbid any record of his past, so that no one would know. He lost his integrity, he forgot what he was fighting for and focused on the prize. You however, did not. You stuck to your beliefs and chose Blaze in the end. That, I believe, is the whole point of the trials."

I got a slight smile on my face when he picked up the scepter and crown and brought them over to me. "And with that, I crown you Prince Silver..." He placed the crown on my head and continued, "...may you prosper in your future." He offered me the scepter, which I accepted.

He then walked past me and opened the door, "Go, find her. I'm sure she will be happy to see you."

I nodded, "Thank you, for everything." He smiled and then I sprinted past him, trying to find my way back through the library. But I must have taken a wrong turn because I found myself in a part of the palace that I had never been to, but I found a door that led out onto a balcony, overlooking the gardens. Below, I could see Blaze sitting on a bench. I wanted to jump down to her, but then I heard some footsteps and I looked over to see a strange figure, and all black cat walking over to Blaze.

There was another set of footsteps, these were behind me. I turned to see the king, "I see that you chose the first choice. I guess that means you also forfeit your relationship with my daughter."

I replied, "No, I was granted both, for completing the trials."

The king shook his head, "There is so much you don't understand. You can only have one, never both, no one can give you both."

I replied, "But Marlo administers the trials, he can interpret the rules any way he wants."

The king shook his head again, "You are wrong, and now it will be proven. Prince Addsworth will propose, as he is the only eligible suitor." The king motioned below. The black cat was on one knee, holding a small velvet box.

"And what about me?! I'm eligible too!"

The king calmly replied, "Are you so sure? Be my guest to find out."

I jumped off the balcony and landed right beside them,

"Silver!?" Blaze said abruptly, "Prince Addsworth was just explaining to me what happened. I can't believe you took the crown, but I understand." Her voice was very cold, it made my heart ache.

"Blaze, I don't know what he told you but it isn't true." I knew I had to say something, quick, "Blaze, will you marry me?"

There was silence, but the next words were from Prince Addsworth, "I believe that you had to forfeit your relationship with the princess, in order to be a prince. Which means that you can't marry her."

I retorted, "Well you're wrong, I got both."

Addsworth calmly replied, "And what proof do you have?" I wanted to speak, but I was dumbfounded, the only witness was Marlo.

"Marlo, he was there."

Addsworth replied, "And where is he now?" I was trapped, I had no idea where he was, Marlo, my only proof. Addsworth continued, "I guess since you have no proof...I would like an answer Princess Blaze."I turned to Blaze,

"I-I don't know. I need a night to think." She said. Prince Addsworth stood right up,

"Very well, we shall talk in the morning, good night." And he was gone without another word. I was ok, at least for the night. I looked back up at the balcony the king had gone and Blaze and I were alone again.


	11. Putting Pieces Together

**Many secrets to be revealed in this chapter. How will Blaze react? Why is the king against Silver? And who is Prince Addsworth? Please comment and review, I'm practically begging you.**

Few words could describe how awkward it was between Blaze and I now that we were alone. "Blaze I..."

"You what?! What exactly did you do?!" I could tell she was furious. Addsworth had probably just told her that I chose to become a prince but forfeit our relationship.

"Let me explain, please." She sat down, leg and arms crossed, still fuming. I needed to treed lightly. I knew that the king was up to something, but perhaps it was better for me to not start accusing him of anything.

"The final trial was a choice, either become a prince and lose you or keep you, but "fail" the trial. I was caught between a rock and a hard place, and it was a difficult choice, but I chose you." I paused thinking about what to say next. I couldn't tell her about her father's past, not yet, so I changed the story slightly. "And Marlo told me I passed, for not losing my conviction. After that, he made me prince and I ran off to find you. I saw Addsworth proposing and I had to jump in."

She looked as though she didn't believe me, "And why should I believe you?" She asked.

Again, I was stuck; My only proof was Marlo, so I said, "Because I love you and you love me."

It seemed to hit her hard, because her posture relaxed and her voice softened, "And even if it is true, it's your word against Addsworth's." Then it hit me, how did Addsworth know about the trial. The final trial was a secret, only Marlo knew about it, so how did Addsworth know?

"The king." I mumbled.

"What?" She inquired.

I replied, "How did Addsworth know about the final trial, it was supposed to be secret."

Blaze replied, "He said that my father told him."

I prodded, "And how did he know?" Blaze was about to speak, but was dumbfounded.

We stood there in silence before she finally spoke, "He must have known what the trial was." I nodded for her to go on, "But how is that possible? Marlo would never tell and you were the only one to ever get that far."

I replied, "That isn't entirely true..." I then went on to tell her what Marlo had told me. And then about what happened on the balcony.

Blaze was a little surprised, "I can't believe it. My father took the trials. He isn't even from here. So he knew that there was no way you coud win, or so he thought, but he didn't count on..."

"Marlo." I interrupted.

"The missing link." Blaze continued, "But right now it's my father's word against you."

I said, "But all we need to do is find Marlo. He is the only one that truly knows the rules of the trials. We find him and everything will be okay."

Blaze agreed and I added, "But what I don't know is why Addsworth was here."

Blaze shrugged, "Lets just find Marlo, then it won't matter."

We set off looking for Marlo. Blaze was leading since I didn't have much idea where to look. First we checked his room, but we found it empty and looking as though it had been untouched since the morning. We then went to the sanctuary, but again, Marlo was no where to be found. We must have spent the rest of the night searching for Marlo, but no sign.

Dawn came and Blaze and I decided that maybe the king would know. So I watched from outside the throne room while Blaze spoke to her father. There was something strange though, he seemed to avoid her eyes and had a little tenser posture.

"He's just as bad of a liar as she is." I whispered to myself.

Blaze left him ad came back to me, "He said that the last time he saw Marlo was yesterday. He also said that Addsworth would be back soon, for my answer."

I asked, "Did anything seem strange about your father. Like how he was acting?"

She replied, "I know, he couldn't meet my eyes. He has no guile."

I continued, "Do you think that he did something with Marlo?"

Blaze replied, "We never checked the dungeon..."

"Then what are we waiting for?!" We ran off to the dungeons, trying not to draw too much attention to ourselves. We stopped outside the entrance, "Now, we aren't allowed to go into the dungeon so we may have to fight our way in." She said.

I nodded in understanding. She extended a claw and began trying to pick the lock, with little success. I placed my hand on her shoulder and she looked at me. I motioned for her to step aside and used my psychokinesis to work the lock, and it worried right open. We proceeded down into the dungeon and I found it to be quite unpleasant. There was mold all over the place and it was dimly lit. But as we wound our way through the labyrinth we encountered neither prisoner nor guard.

But we finally reached the end, and in the final cell, Marlo, chained to the wall, along with the king, Addsworth, and several guards. We hid around the corner and eavesdropped on the conversation.

"How many times must I tell you, Silver made the correct choice. He never lost his conviction and, unlike you, was awarded both." Marlo said.

This was followed by a distinct thud of a punch and the king angrily saying, "Insolent old fool! I let Silver take those trials believing that no matter the outcome, my daughter would marry Addsworth. This isn't about her happiness, it is for the betterment of both our kingdoms. But you are to blind to see that you fool." There was another sound of fist meeting flesh. "Marlo, you have been a loyal servant and pains me to see you in chains, all you have to do is tell my daughter that Silver is a prince, but had to forfeit his relationship with her, then you can go free."

There was slight laughter from Marlo, "Well I'm sorry my lord, but I will never do that."

"Then your fate is sealed..." The king hissed, "Guards! Do away with Marlo." I felt a surge of energy, but it was Blaze that made the move.

"No!" She screamed as she jumped out into the open where they could see her, and I was right behind her. Everyone looked our way, the king was shocked,

"Blaze?! What are you doing here?"

Blaze replied, "Looking for Marlo, and it looks like we found him."

The king was nervous now, "Blaze, I can explain."

Blaze retorted, "Explain what? That you lied to me. That you have been torturing Marlo. That you are trying to keep Silver and I apart."

The king struggled to find the words, "Please, you have to understand...this isn't some fairytale. I only had the best interests of Epistria in mind, you have to understand that."

She spat, "Oh I understand. But not like this."

The king replied, "I'm sorry my dear. Guards, seize them!" The four guards that were with the king attacked, only to be easily dispatched by Blaze through the quick use of a flame tornado. She then rushed the king and Addsworth. She jumped and kicked Addsworth in the face, knocking him unconscious and then pouncing on the king, pinning him to the cell floor. She lit a flame in her hand but I grabbed her hand with my psychokinesis.

"Blaze stop!"

She looked at me with fury in her face, "Let me go Silver!"

I began to walk towards them, "So you can do what? Kill him? Your own father?"

Her voice at that moment sent shivers down my spine, "He deserves it!"

I replied, "Blaze, I asked you once if it was right to kill someone to save the world. And do you remember what you told me?" She lowered her head and gave a slight nod. I continued, "You told me you couldn't say whether it was right or wrong, and in the end, it was wrong..." I had finally reached them and placed my hand on her shoulder, "I'm telling you, this is wrong."

I released her hand. Her whole body was trembling and after a moment of silence she lowered her hand and stood up to face me, tears flowing down her face. She wrapped her arms around me and buried her face in my chest and cried. Her father remained on the floor, paralyzed with fear. Addsworth was unconscious on the floor and Marlo was just standing, chained to the wall. After a couple moments, Blaze finally peeled off me and I walked over to free Marlo. I broke his chains with my psychokinesis and he rubbed his now freed wrists, "Thank you my boy. What now?"

I wasn't sure what to do next, but Blaze was way ahead of me, moving the unconscious guards that had attacked us into the cell, making sure to take the keys off them. The three of us stepped outside and then she shut and locked the cell: king, Addsworth, and guards trapped inside.

She locked the door and I said, "What do you think we should do?"

She replied, in a calculating voice, "Were fugitives. This is treason, am I right, father?"

He replied, in a harsh tone, "You will all be executed unless you free me immediately!"

"See." She said to me. She then went to work melting the lock with her pyrokinesis.

"Well then we have to get out of here." I declared.

She replied, "Already on it."


	12. Escape

**On the run. The story is reaching a close and I do hope that my future stories are much better than this. Comments and reviews are, as always, encouraged.**

The shock of all that had happened had worn off and the three of us set off for the dungeon exit. "What now?" I asked.

Blaze replied, "We need to get out of the city. Once they find them back there, everyone is going to be on to us. First, we need some supplies. I have a bag up in my room with some things. I need to get it."

I interrupted, "I'll come with you."

She responded, "No Silver, you need to get Marlo out of here, the guards might know that he is supposed to be locked up. Besides, I'll move faster on my own, and if I'm caught, I have the best chance of not being executed."

"But..." I objected.

Blaze shot me down, "No! I need you to trust me Silver. I'll meet you two by the old oak stump. Marlo knows where it is. If I'm not there in 2 hours, leave without me." She kissed my cheek and then ran off towards the bed chambers. Marlo and I went the other direction, towards the gardens.

Marlo was leading me, because all I could think about was Blaze. Marlo, sensing my concern, said, "She'll be alright. Princess Blaze is a fighter." I nodded, but I was hardly reassured. We went unnoticed for the most part. When we reached the gardens, Marlo looked around to make sure we were alone and when he was sure that no one would see us, motioned for me to sit with him on a bench.

"What are we doing?" I hissed. He gave an evil smile and then tapped his foot twice. I felt a jerk underneath me as the bench rotated and flipped over. We fell a short distance before landing on a couple mattresses.

"Secret passages." Marlo said in a joking voice. He stood up and brushed himself off. I stood up and took a look around. The passage was dark, pitch black in fact.

Marlo said,"Silver." I turned in the direction of the voice. "Follow me. There should be a torch ahead."

I replied, "No need." And gave myself an aqua-marine aura. We both could see much better. The passage looked old and was very damp.

"Lead the way." Marlo said. "It's a straight shot for about a mile until a ladder at the end. We walked in silence thee rest of the way. All I could think about was Blaze, and what would happen if she was captured. But I did my best to forget those thoughts. After a while, we reached the end.

Just like Marlo said, there was a ladder. We ascended and I removed the cover that blocked the exit. The light hurt my eyes at first, but as we emerged, I could see that we were in the basement of a building.

"This used to be my home as a boy. Now it's abandoned, everyone thinks it is cursed." Marlo joked. We replaced the cover and went up to the main floor. Marlo left me for a minute to go upstairs. I remained in the front room, left to examine. There was covered furniture and a thick layer of dust. I could peer through the boarded up front window, the people were going about there buisness, completely oblivious to Marlo and I.

Marlo returned after about a minute and led me into what I assumed to be the kitchen and he pointed out the back door. "Through the park and over the city wall. Then it's about a mile to where Princess Blaze is going to meet us." Marlo instructed. I let out a sigh and Marlo put his hand on my shoulder, "It's alright, we're almost there." I nodded, and we cut through a park.

The greenery and fresh air was a nice change of scenery compared to the dank and dark tunnel we had just come from. It was a short trip, because we soon found ourselves at the city wall. We stopped to examine the stone wall that stood about twenty feet high. Marlo said, "Well now what? I don't think I can climb it."

I turned to him and said, "Do you trust me?"

He replied. "Well yes but...Ahhh! What are you doing." I lifted us both up and it took Marlo by surprise.

His yelping continued until I said, "Marlo, relax or we're gonna get caught." He quieted a little as I floated us over the wall, completely unnoticed. As soon as I set us down on the other side, we both made a dash for the woods nearby, so we wouldn't be caught in the open.

The safety and shade of the trees offered a nice relief from the sun. We waited for a moment to catch our breaths, and Marlo said, "Next time you're Going to do something like that, tell me."

I retorted, "It worked, didn't it?"

He responded, "Don't sound so offended. Come on, this way." And he motioned for me to follow him. We walked in silence for a little while, but Marlo finally broke it, "So, what is your intentions towards the princess?"

I sighed and replied, "I don't know. I was hoping to marry her, but it may be too soon. And now, I think that marriage is the least of our worries."

Marlo put his hand on my shoulder, "There is always time for love my friend, don't ever forget that."

"I won't."

We walked the rest of the way in silence, arriving at "old oak stump" after fifteen minutes or so. There we waited patiently for Blaze.

Again, Marlo broke the silence, "Here..." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small velvet box. "...take it." I took it and opened the box to see a pair of silver wedding bands.

A smile came across my face, "Is this what you went upstairs to get."

He nodded and replied, "I bought them for a girl, but I was too much of a coward to ask."

I continued, "Thank you very much." I had barely placed the box in my pocket when the sound of footsteps could be heard. And after a moment, Blaze emerged from the brush, in street cloths and carrying two backpacks.

"You made it." I said, as got up to hug her.

She hugged me back and said, "I had to fight off a couple guards, but I wasn't followed."

I took one of the backpacks off her and asked, "So where do we go now?"

And she replied, "Well, I was thinking we could head deeper into the wilderness and..."

Marlo interrupted, "If I may, perhaps we could head for the Vidic river monastery. I know the head Abbot and they will hide us from the king."

I looked at Blaze and she gave me a small nod. "Lead the way." She said.


	13. Safe Haven

**Sorry to make you guy wait for such a short chapter. Comment and review, as always.**

We emerged from the tree line near sunset, and worked our way across a grain field to the monastery on the other side.

As we approached, Marlo said, "This monastery is completely self-sufficient. The monks are well rounded with both farming and domestic skills. They will take good care of us."

Blaze and I weren't really listening. It had been over a day since either of us had gotten any sleep and we were just looking forward to a warm bed.

We passed through the front gate, and immediately the smell of incense met my nose. The feeling of the air felt lighter, like we could finally relax. It wasn't long before we were approached by a monk.

"Father Marlo, what can we do for you?"

Marlo replied, "I need to see Father Pazzi."

The monk replied, "Right this way then. Your companions can wait over there." The monk motioned for us to go sit on a bench.

Marlo said to us, "Go on, I wont be long." We did as we were told and took a seat. It felt nice to sit, to just take a break. It didn't take long for me to realize how tired I was. Well over a day and a half now without sleep, it felt good to be off our feet. The monks paid little attention to us as they began to get ready for the night, closing up the gate and securing the cattle.

After a few moments, Marlo returned and greeted us. "Father Pazzi said that we can stay as long as we need to. He has three rooms on the upper floor, follow me." We got up with all our things and followed Marlo up some stone steps and down a stone corridor.

We stopped about halfway down the corridor and said, "Right here are your guys' two rooms..." He handed us a pair of keys and winked. "Just ask the monks if you need anything, they will try and help."

Blaze took the keys and went into our room, but Marlo put a hand on my shoulder and whispered into my ears, "Remember what I told you. It may not be too long before our presence here is discovered."

I nodded in understanding and he added, "Goodnight then, sleep well." and went on his way. I went into my room, closing the door behind me, noticing that Blaze had taken the liberty of lighting the candles in the room.

The room wasn't much: A four poster queen size bed, a table with two chairs, a fireplace, a bookshelf, and a chest of drawers with a pitcher of water and a couple glasses. She sat down on the bed and threw the bag she was carrying onto a chair in the corner. I set mine down next to the chest of drawers and poured myself a glass of water.

I said to Blaze, "Water?"

She replied, "No." And let her hair down.

I downed the glass and said, "So what now? Do we stay a short while and then continue on to...I don't even know where?"

She replied, "I don't know Silver."

She laid down on the bed, her back to me. "Come on Blaze, I don't know anything about this world. I will go where you tell me, but I need to know where..."

She cut me off in a raised voice, "I don't know Silver! All you've done so far is ask and nag! Try coming up with a plan for once!" I was hurt that she yelled at me and she knew it.

She rolled back over on her side and said, "I'm sorry. I just...just never planned for this. I don't know what to do, but I'm trying." I sat down on the bed beside her and rubbed her back.

She continued, "Silver, you know there is nothing I wouldn't do for you. You're the love of my life and my best friend. You've been always been so kind and friendly, you mean everything to me. If you needed anything...I do it for you."

I knew it was the time, no better moment than this..."Then marry me."

She turned over and sat up, "What?"

I got off the bed and onto one knee, pulling the box Marlo gave me out of my pocket, opening it to reveal a diamond ring and a pair of wedding bands. "Blaze...Will you marry me?"

She stood up in front of me, "Is this really the time?"

I replied, "We may be dead tomorrow. I need to do this now. I would follow you to the end of the world if you asked me to...will you do the same for me?"

She replied, "Well of course I would but..."

I cut her off, "Then prove it. Make me your one and only, forever and always." With tears in her eyes, she took my hand and tugged for me to stand up.

I did as she wished and as I did, she pulled me into a hug and whispered into my ear, "Yes, Yes I will marry you." I took the ring from the box and she released me from the hug. I took her left and and slid the ring on her finger.

She looked at the ring for a moment and then put her hands on either side of my face and drew me in for a kiss. The embrace was amazing. All that I had been worrying about was gone. I would have Blaze forever and that was all I needed.

I didn't want it to end, but she broke the lock and stared deep into my eyes, "Forever and always." She kissed me once more and then said, "Come on, lets get some sleep."

She let me go and walked over to the bag she threw on a chair and started looking through it.

"I never did ask. What is packed in these bags?"

She replied, "A change of cloths, some food, first aid kit...basic stuff." She pulled out a pair of cloths and laid them neatly on the table, "There's a change for you in the other one."

I bent down to go through the bag and sure enough, there was a change of cloths. I set them on the chest of drawers and took off my shirt. Blaze had already stripped down to her underwear and was crawling under the covers. I sat down, removing my shoes, bracelets, and gloves, and setting them on, in, and next to the night stand. I then got up and locked the door and extinguished the candles. I then found my way back to the bed, through the dark, and slid my pants off. I crawled under the covers as well and Blaze snuggled in next to me. I wrapped my arms around her, and I was asleep within minutes.


	14. Showdown

**It's the final showdown! Duh duh du du, dun a dun dun du. But anyways, yes the final battle. Note, this is not the last chapter.**

The sun was just cresting the horizon when I woke up the next morning. Blaze was still in my arms, fast asleep. I laid there for a moment, watching her sleep. It hadn't quite sunk in yet, that we were engaged. It seemed so unreal to me, the place and time. She was right to wonder if it had been the best time for me to propose, but I had no idea how long we would be alive, now that we were fugitives. I did it because I needed to know that this was real, and that she knew how much I loved her.

I was starting to get restless, so I slid out from under her and laid her head down on the pillow. I then put on the cloths that I had set out the night before. I then sat down on the side of the bed and put on my boots, gloves, and bracelets. And just as I was about to leave the room, I stopped and kissed Blaze on the forehead and then closed the door, ever so quietly.

Out on the walkway overlooking the courtyard, I could see the monks heading into the sanctuary to pray before beginning the day's work. I watched as they proceeded in a line, heads bowed and in quiet chant. I was soon joined by Marlo. He leaned over the rail next to me and said, "Sleep well?" I nodded. He continued, "Did you do it?" I nodded again. "And she said yes?"

I finally spoke, "Yes, she did."

He got real happy then, "Congratulations my boy."

I replied, "I want you to marry us, and soon, before we leave here."

He responded, "Are you sure? Wouldn't you like to wait a bit?"

I shook my head, "No. I want her to be my wife, and I want to do it before something happens."

He shrugged, "Alright, if you're sure. Just make sure she wants to as well."

I replied, "Of course. I wouldn't want it any other way." Our conversation was interrupted by Blaze, who had just come out and joined us on the balcony.

"What are you guys talking about?" She said, rubbing her eyes.

Marlo answered, "Nothing. That's a beautiful ring."

She instantly perked up. "Thank you. I guess Silver told you."

He replied, "Yes...and he was just talking to me about a wedding, but I'll leave that for you two to discuss." And with that, he was gone.

Blaze then said, "About a wedding? What did you have in mind?"

I sighed and replied, "I don't know. I was hoping to have it soon...real soon."

She became intrigued and asked. "How soon?"

I replied, "Before we leave. But it wouldn't be some big fiasco. Just the two of us, the witnesses and the priest."

She responded, "Marlo?" I nodded. She continued, "To tell you the truth Silver. I always imagined having a big beautiful wedding, but...given our situation, I would be happy to have a simple, small wedding. After all, it's not about the atmosphere, it's about the people, spending the rest of their lives together."

I was surprised. She loved me so much that she actually is fine with a small wedding.

"Then let's get married tonight, at sunset." Her eyes went wide. I took her hand and said, "Blaze, I love you more than anything, I want to spend the rest of my life with you. And I want the rest of my life to start as soon as possible."

She smiled and replied, "Alright then. Tonight it is." She leaned in to kiss me, but we were interrupted by the sound of trumpets playing, getting the attention of everyone in the monastery. The monks returned from the sanctuary, Marlo returned from where he had left to and Blaze and I looked in the direction of the trumpets.

Then a voice from outside yelled, "This is King Leo, sovereign of Epistria! We are conducting a search for three fugitives: The former Princess Blaze, Silver the Hedgehog, and the former Father Marlo! All three are wanted for treason and other crimes. If you are harboring these traitors, you have five minutes to send them out to us. If you are not, signal and we shall search your monastery. If we receive no response after five minutes, we will search anyways. If we search and find them, you will all be branded as traitors and share their fate. You have five minutes."

The chatter began among the monks and Marlo joined us, "What should we do."

Blaze said, "We should go. We can slip out before he searches and..."

I cut her off, "No. We will stand and fight. I'm going to end this, right now." They both looked at me, shocked. "I will not keep running. I will stop this and we will be free. Marlo, use the fight as a distraction to escape, Blaze you too."

They both objected. First Marlo, "No, my fate will be the same as yours. I may not be able to fight, but I will stay."

And then Blaze. "I'm staying as well. You wont have to do this alone." I nodded, conceding their demand. Blaze and I walked into the courtyard and stood at the gate while a couple monks rushed to open it.

I whispered to her, "At least we're together." She leaned over and kissed me, like it would be our last. The doors creaked open and we walked through the gate. The king was on a horse, Addsworth was as well. There was also a small detachment of soldiers, about twenty.

"Those are the king's guard, the best soldiers in Epistria." Blaze whispered to me.

I whispered back, "Nothing we can't handle."

The king addressed us in a triumphant voice, "I see that you've come to surrender. Perhaps your executions will be quick and private. It pains me to do this to you Blaze, but treason will not be tolerated. Guards, arrest them." A couple guards walked towards us.

Blaze said, "I hardly think that's the case." Almost timed, I grabbed the two guards advancing on us and threw them back at the king. He was surprised, but not shocked and he reared his horse out of the way.

"Guards! Kill them." The whole group advanced on us now. Blaze went to work, calling up a flame tornado and taking out a few guards. I was running at them, jumping in the air and then landing on the ground and sending out a shockwave. This blasted about four guards in all directions. Blaze began to cut through another line with an accelerator tornado and I began to grab guards and throw them at others, hardly a challenge. We had cut through them in no time at all. But when we finished the soldiers, the king and Addsworth dismounted their horses and approached.

Blaze said, "I'll take Addsworth. Watch my father, he has flames as well." No sooner had she said it, the king had shot a fireball at me. I blocked with a psycho-shield. He ran at me, jumping in the air and cloaking himself in fire, he tried to rip right through me. I dodged, but he was relentless. Fire balls and flame tornados hurled at me from all directions. I was able to block most, and dodge the rest. I finally took some initiative, using a soldier as a projectile, which he dodged. But as he recovered, I jumped and kicked him in the face, then grabbing him, and tossing him a fair distance.

I looked over at Blaze, who was having just as hard a time with Addsworth. He had some kind of ice power, because he was blocking Blaze's fireballs with ice. This distraction cost me dearly, as I found myself seared by the king's fire as he revived his assault. He began beating me back and I was beginning to tire. He cloaked himself in fire once more, but when I tried to block this time, he broke through my shield and pinned me to the ground.

Now standing over me, he gloated, "You were never worthy to marry her. You still aren't." I looked over to see Blaze finishing off Addsworth, but looking over in horror to see the king, pinning me.

"But now you will suffer." He pulled out his sword and ran it through my side. The pain burned like nothing I had ever felt. It felt like every piece of my abdomen was burning as the blood gushed out of my side. Blaze screamed and then rushed at him, poised to attack. He had anticipated this and easily blocked, then countering her, sending her to the ground.

"You dare attack with my back turned! Insolent child! You will learn respect before you die." He kicked he once. "Your suffering has just begun, unlike him." I felt a surge of strength and a desire to defend Blaze. I don't know how, but I pulled the sword from my body and used it to pull myself to my feet.

I levitated the sword, ready to throw. I yelled, "Hey!" He turned around and was shocked to see me on my feet.

"Why can't you just die!"

I threw the sword and it hit him square in the knee. He collapsed to the ground in pain.

I limped over to him, "You are beaten." Blaze was now up, with her knee on his chest, flame in her palm.

She was going to kill him, but I said. "Blaze no! Don't sink to his level!" I wasn't sure if she would back down. It was twice now, and this time he ran a sword through me. She held that flame there for a moment, but finally lowered her hand.

She stood up and I knelt down beside him, "That's two lives you owe me. One for her, and one for myself. Let it go."

Blaze helped me to my feet, and supporting me the whole way, we walked back to the monastery.


	15. Sealing a Bond

**I know that the ending of that last chapter was a little awkward, but get over it. Enjoy the chapter**!

The gate opened to take us back into the monastery. I was still weak from my wound; Marlo saw this and rushed over to support my other arm.

He said, "We need to get him some medical attention!" The monks stopped staring and rushed into action. I was fading in and out of consciousness. The flashes that I was awake for: Marlo and Blaze setting me on a table, monks working over me with gauze and stitches, Blaze pacing the room, and Marlo sitting quietly in the corner.

A monk put a cup of some kind near my mouth and told me to drink it. I did as I was told, and drank the bitter, mucky liquid. I then began to feel real drowsy, and then I passed out.

I woke up a while later, still with a pain in my side. I looked over at a clock on the wall, it was three in the afternoon. I felt a hand in mine, and I turned my head to see Blaze, sitting at my bedside.

"What happened?" I asked.

She replied, "My father stabbed you with a sword."

I responded, "I remember that. I mean after you brought me back."

She continued, "The monks went to work stitching your wounds. You lost a lot of blood, but they said you'll be fine."

I responded, "And your father?"

She got a bit of a smile, "The monks loaded him and his soldiers into a couple carts and are taking them back to Epistria."

I answered, "How long until he comes after us again?"

She replied, "Probably a week."

I sighed, "Then we should leave. Where will this river take us?" I said, motioning towards the river for which the monastery was named.

She pondered for a moment, and then said, "I believe it will take us to Firenze. They are similar to Epistria, but they don't talk too much. My father won't follow us there."

I smiled, "Then we better get going." I said, sitting up. There was some pain, but not too much, and nothing I couldn't handle.

Blaze protested, "Just relax. You just got stabbed through the side." She put her hands on my shoulders, holding me back. "You're in no fit state to travel."

I responded, "No, I'm fine. Besides, we're getting married today, aren't we?" She pulled be back down onto the bed, leaned over, and kissed me.

When she broke our lock, she smiled and said, "Of course." I sat back up, standing up all the way this time.

I wasn't wearing a shirt, the one I had been wearing was blood stained and ripped up. "Could you do me a favor and get my other shirt from our room."

She nodded and left the room. As she left, Marlo entered. "Good to see that you're alright."

I responded, "Thanks. We are going to take the river south, to Firenze."

He nodded, "The city of trade. Lot's of trade routes move through there. We should be able to slip right in and disappear among the city's populace."

I shrugged, "I guess. But I was still hoping that you would do the ceremony for Blaze and I."

He smiled and nodded, "Of course son, of course."

(A few hours later)

The sanctuary was empty except for all but a few. Marlo stood at the head of the altar; I was on his right, Blaze, his left. There were two monks to serve as witnesses, and that was all. Nothing special about anything, we wore the clothes we had on earlier. She looked exactly the same as she did everyday in Crisis City. Because in reality, that was the girl I fell in love with. I didn't know Princess Blaze of Epistria, I knew Blaze the Cat. She was all I ever wanted, and all I ever needed.

The ceremony was nearly over. Marlo said, "And now the vows, Silver, you first."

I exhaled a deep breath and said, "Blaze, when I first met you, I like you right away. I fell in love with you, and now, here we are. I know that you will always be here for me, and I will always be here for you."

Marlo smiled, "Alright Blaze, now you."

Blaze also exhaled a deep breath, "Silver. The day I met you, I thought you were just some naive kid, but now I see that you are so much more. A brave, smart, loving man, and I know that you love me no matter what I do. And I will always be by your side."

Marlo then said, "And now...the rings." I pulled the small box out of my pocket and opened it. I took one of the wedding bands out and Blaze held out her left hand. I placed the ring on her finger. She did the same for me. Marlo smiled once more and then said, "By the power invested in me, I pronounce you two, man and wife. You may kiss your bride."

I reached out and pulled Blaze in for a kiss. As our lips met, I felt a change. She was finally mine, all mine. It was the best kissed we ever shared. It only lasted a couple seconds, but felt like it lasted for hours.

And just like that, Blaze and I, bonded for the rest of our lives. Through all our trials, from Iblis to Mephilis to the trials, we overcame every obstacle together. And now it was real, we would never have to be alone. She would be by my side, and I, by hers. And I knew, that together, there was nothing we couldn't handle.

I looked deep into her eyes and whispered, "Forever?"

She smiled and whispered in reply, "Forever and ever."

**This is not the last chapter, the next one is!**


	16. Epilogue

**I just want to take this chance to say thank you for sticking with Silver and Blaze (and me) to the very end. Thank you for making my first, full length story so special. I hope to keep getting better, but until then, enjoy this epilogue.**

**-Silverflames16**

**P.S.-The "poem" is part of the chorus from the Aly & AJ song, Never Far Behind**

(Many years later; 3rd person POV)

The light outside at it's very peak of the day. And in the Sterling Light jewelry shop, and elderly hedgehog was hard at work on a pair of wedding bands, his final order of the week. He looked at his watch, and it showed him that it was time for his lunch break. There was something special about this one though, it was that day of the month, that he would take an extra long break for something important. His son was meeting him as well.

Silver couldn't have been more proud of his son Sterling. He had his father's powers (psychokinesis) and metallic silver fur. But he had his mother's eyes, and that always put a smile on Silver's face.

So, replacing the rings that he was working on back into their original box, putting his wedding band and coat back on, and locking up his shop, Silver set off to the park to meet his son.

The streets were rather busy on the final day of the work week, but this was no surprise, caravans of trade goods had been flooding in from Epistria ever since King Faust and his wife, Lucidia took the throne of Epistria, and they reopened the trade routes between Epistria and Firenze.

He cut through the crowds of people and made his way into the park. In years past, he would have just flown over the top of the crowd, but he was far to old and could barely use his psychokinesis on small, household items.

As he walked through the park, he took note of all the young couples. It reminded him of Blaze and himself when they were young. Every chance they got they were stealing kisses or sweet talking or draped over one another in their arms. But that had long passed, and in recent years, it was more hand holding and simpler displays of affection. It wasn't that they were any less in love, they had just lost that youthful energy.

As he walked along, he noticed that the lilacs were in full bloom. He picked a couple and continued on his way. Near the center of the park, a middle aged cat, with metallic-silver fur was sitting and waiting. He caught sight of his father, Silver, approaching. He stood up and waved to get his father's attention. His father waved back and walked towards his son.

"Hi Dad." His son said with a smile.

Silver replied, "I'm glad you could make it." And gave his son a hug.

His son, Sterling, responded, "I wouldn't miss it for anything. I know how much it means to you."

Silver put a hand on Sterling's shoulder, "Thank you for coming with me."

Sterling replied, "Of course. Jennifer and the kids send their love."

Silver smiled and said, "Shall we?" His son only nodded. The father and son then continued walking through the park, exchanging small talk. With Sterling living so far away, it wasn't often that they got to see each other. However, their conversation ceased as they approached a large pair of iron gates that were open only ajar. They stooped at the entrance, and Sterling let out a sigh.

Silver once again placed his hand on his son's shoulder and said, "I know, it's hard, but it gets easier. Sterling nodded and they continued through the gates. They crossed the threshold from park to cemetery.

The beautiful, blooming flowers were replaced by headstones and there were no more birds chirping. Silver took the lead through the cemetery, since it was Sterling's first time back to the cemetery since the funeral, a year ago. They walked the rows in silence: Sterling unsure of what to say, Silver not wanting to say anything, not yet. After a couple minutes, they finally reached her headstone.

Blaze the Cat

Beloved Wife, Mother, and Grandmother

To My Husband Silver,

Remember that poem you wrote for me, I guess you were right

I will always be your friend

I know who you are inside

And I'll be with you 'till the end

Never far behind

They stood there in silence for a moment until Silver took some initiative, nudging his son foreword, and giving him a lilac. Sterling knelt down by his mother's grave for a moment. Then he muttered something inaudible and placed the flower on her grave. He then stood back up and wiped his eyes.

Silver then traded places with his son and got down on both his knees. A couple tears formed in his eyes as he spoke, "It's only been a year, but it feels like a lifetime. I've been doing alright, but it gets a little harder each day. I know it won't be too long now. My doctor is worried about my heart and I already know that I don't have much time left."

He paused for a moment to wipe some tears from his eyes.

He then continued, "I still try and keep in touch with the kids, but they just seem to get busier and busier. They do right by their kids, just like we raised them. And their as happy as we were. You know, looking back, their were a lot of pains with my life, but if I could go back and change them, I wouldn't. My life was better left to chance, and while I could have missed all the pain..."

He paused. With his hands on his knees, it felt like someone's hands were on top of his. It felt so soft and soothing...so familiar. He got a smile on his face, "...I would have had to miss all the great times we had. And the memories I have would be worthless."

He then took the lilac and placed a small kiss on it.

He then set it on the grave and whispered, "I'll see you soon." He then stood up and he and his son left together, each with a smile on their faces.


End file.
